


Sexxy Kittens

by Lillielle



Series: A Breath of Romance, A Twist of Despair [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OC, Siblings are annoying, Stripper, Teenage Hormones Run Amok, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James wasn't trying to find anything when he ducked into the club, he just wanted to get away from his brother...Candi had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexxy Kittens

He ducked into the club, barely registering the name that flashed in bright pink letters. _Sexxy Kittens._ All James cared about in that moment was getting away from his younger brother, Albus, who was hell-bent on giving him a dose of his own medicine.

"And who might you be?" he heard at his elbow. Whirling, he confronted a girl who looked approximately his own age, with bright red hair that rivaled a Weasley's, and mischievous blue eyes.

Said girl was also only wearing thong panties and spangled pasties over her nipples.

For all his suavity, James had only seen a girl this close to nude once, when he'd nearly completed the deed with Lesley Nott before Professor Longbottom caught them, and handed out detentions.

"James," he managed to say, the word nearly sticking in his throat. "And you?"

"Candi," she said, running her tongue across her teeth in a way that had James' pants growing tight. "I haven't seen you before."

"I ah-where am I anyway?" he stammered, his cheeks turning red.

She pointed upwards to the flashing pink sign right above his head.

"Sexxy Kittens," she offered helpfully, the amused glint in her eyes growing stronger. "You know. A strip club?"

"What?" he squeaked.

"Are you sure you're old enough to be here?" Candi asked, raking her gaze up and down him.

"Of course!" he insisted. And he was-wasn't he? He'd turned seventeen last week. Close enough. He wasn't a _child_ , the way her deprecating smirk seemed to suggest.

"Sure," Candi said, turning and sashaying her way further into the star-dimmed room. "Enjoy the show...James."

And he would have, had Albus not slammed open the door and run head-long into him, making him lose his balance and nearly upset a potted plant. He was sure he could hear Candi laughing, but not for long as his younger brother dragged him out, lecturing him about the 'grievous sin' he had committed, and that he should know better than to go into such places, 'what would mum and dad think.'

And all he could think was that he couldn't wait to come back and see Candi's show for real.

He was looking forward to it.


End file.
